Emotions A BBRAE Story
by ItsAllLiesDahling
Summary: "Not everything can be solved by hiding it." When Raven approaches her emotions for help concerning recent feelings around Beastboy, she must embrace the help - if it doesn't wreck her control over her body first.


_"Witch. Goth. Creepy. Emo. Freak. Wallflower. Scary."_

Raven had heard them all before. It scorched her like fire. The words stung like a bee in her heart and mind. Worst of all, the more she tried to conceal herself, the more names she'd hear.

It hurt. It really did. Every time Cyborg or Beast Boy teased her, she remembered. It was the little things that got to her, too.

They didn't understand. They couldn't. All of life she had been taken for granted. She was just "Raven, the spawn of the demon". Raven didn't want that though, she wanted to be known for her. One night, she guaranteed that she would be named for much more better things.

The solution was only a few feet away. Raven's magic mirror. She needed Knowledge. Knowledge, one of her emotions, could tell her everything. Her emotion could tell her how to stop the names, and to really get seen as one of the heroes.

Raven reached out her hand, and grasped the small mirror in her palm. She looked into the mirror, as she got sucked in. Swirls of color surrounded her as she landed on a hard red rock.

"KNOWLEDGE!" Raven cried out, going through what was known as the 'forbidden' door. A yellow cape swooped down in front of her.

"Yes, Raven?" Knowledge asked, pushing her glasses up her short nose. Raven sighed.

"You should already know, Knowledge. You know what people call me." Raven started, slouching down on the ground.

Brave, or otherwise known as 'the one in the green cape' sat next to Raven. She was sweating from the recent fight between Mumbo Jumbo. She wiped it away, and patted Raven's back. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like Timid?"

Raven looked up at her emotion, and back down. "The words have really gotten to me."

Brave, being as she was confident, rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to them freaks. They're just jealous of our awesome fighting techniques."

Knowledge shot Brave a glare, but regained attention at Raven. "There IS one solution, but you wouldn't want to hear it."

"I do." Raven proclaimed, anxious to stop the problem.

"But… I'm not the one who can solve it. I know the equation… but I can't give you the answer." Knowledge concluded, taking off her glasses, and rubbing them against her cape. She used one finger to put them back on, and push them up.

"What do you mean? I've never heard a case that YOU couldn't fix." Raven questioned, eyeing Knowledge suspiciously.

Knowledge must have got the look, because she started to explain. "Love. Ask Love. She can help you."

Brave stood up, to debate on the topic. "I know your smart Knowledge, but that was a pretty dumb resolution."

Raven nodded her head in agreement with Brave. "I don't do love. You know she's locked up."

"You don't understand, Raven. She can HELP you. Us. She can take your heart. True love." Knowledge explained, constantly using hand motions to describe her answer and how it was right. "Just give it a try."

"NO!" Brave answered for Raven, getting up, and walking away, her green cape swinging side to side.

"Brave may not want to, but give it a try, please?" Knowledge begged Raven, but Raven shook her head.

"No!" Raven said, ready to walk away, and confront another one of her emotions for help.

"But Raven… You don't want to be called a witch anymore- do you?" Knowledge said, whispering the word 'witch'. Raven stopped in her tracks, and turned around. It was odd for Raven to do so. Usually when she says 'no' is stays a 'no'.

"Fine! One time. If it fails, I'm going my OWN way." Raven told her. Knowledge wanted to correct her by saying 'well, we are your way', but she bit her tongue, not wanting to ruin what chance she has left with Raven going to Love.

"Thank you." Knowledge smiled, as Raven left her alone in the middle of the path.

Raven approached a dark cave, only lit up by a symbol of a heart above the rocks. She took a step in, and looked around. Instantly, the cave lit up with pink torches leading the way.

"Love?" Raven asked, walking around. She stopped at a girl with a purple cape.

Her emotion opened one eye, and stared at Raven. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" A puzzled Raven asked. Love nodded. "How did you know?"

Love giggled. "I've been sensing strong chemistry between you, and… _him."_

"Him?" Raven repeated, nervously glaring at Love. A small smile flew upon Love's face.

"Mhm. You know who I'm talking about." Love said, through giggles. She nudged Raven, with a wink. "Your crush."

"I have no crush, Love. Be serious. You know that I don't. You're just wasting my time." Raven grumbled. Love pulled up a picture of Beast Boy, with a heart around it. I took the picture and ripped it. "Eww. No. Beast Boy is stupid."

"Love can be stupid, too." Love said, picking up the remains of the picture. "But people still do it, and do you know why people do so?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Love, stop."

"It's because it makes them happy. They forget everything else in the world that hurts them… and Raven? You need that." Love said, her lips pursed shut.

Raven growled, and glared at Love. "Just get away! I don't need love!"

Just as Raven left, Love shook her head. "You're wrong. Everyone needs love."

**(Yes, I'm aware it's short. It's my first fan fiction - ON THIS SITE- and the font might be messed up a little. However, this is only chapter one. I'll be posting the next one in time.) **


End file.
